Fuck Em All
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: When a stranger comes to town, his arrival might be the thing Bonnie needs. Spoilers from the end of the new DmC. You have been warned.


**Fuck Em All**

Post 4x11 and DmC: Devil May Cry. Some Dark!Bonnie

* * *

The Mystic Falls Grille was packed. The young traveler strolled into the establishment with a 'get the fuck of my way' aura about himself. Bonnie knew for a fact she had never seen him before. Her eyes sized up the young man from her spot as her father talked to Sheriff Forbes in the corner towards the pool tables. The stranger couldn't be no older than her, maybe a few years older. He wore a long black leather jacket with a small Union Jack flag sown into the upper part of his left sleeve. A gray shirt and she could red interior from the jacket. His jeans were black and faded and his military boots thumped against the floor.

Now that she got a look at his clothes, she needed to get a more physical appearance. He was tall, she remarked. He was about six feet tall. His face was slightly rounded and his jaw was wide. She couldn't see his eyes but he was a looker. His hair was black, short and the sides were shaved. The top of his head looked somewhat like a mohawk. But what caught her attention was the patch of white on the back of his hair.

He sat himself at the bar and the bartender went to work. He was obviously old enough to drink. Out the corner of her eye, she caught Damon hearing towards him, his usual asshole smirk on his face. She didn't know what he was up to but she knew it was no good.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Dante was in no mood for company. He was tired and had just finished blowing several holes in a succubus. His faithful girls, Ebony and Ivory, rested in the holsters on his thighs, hidden from view by his coat. So when the black leather clad stranger walked over to him and gave him a once over, he was already annoyed. Maybe he should put a bullet through his head.

"Never seen you before," the ice blue eyed stranger said.

"Yeah? Well don't worry about that. I just need a drink and then I'm out of here." said Dante.

"Where you from?" asked the stranger.

"Up your ass and around the corner," Dante barked. The bartender came with his beer and he took a swig. "Now get out of my face,"

He was almost sure his eyes were flashing red. The stranger smirked. "I like you. You're an ass. You don't take shit from anyone right?"

"Fuck off,"

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" asked the stranger as he leaned in, his eyes trying to caught Dante's. "Any particular reasons?"

"I just stopped in for a drink. Nothing more, nothing less. Now stop with the unwanted eye sex."

The unwanted visitor frowned at that. "Okay look, I've tried being nice, now I'm gonna be thorough with you."

The angel-demon hybrid arched an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh yeah?"

"Who sent you?" demanded the stranger. Dante laughed.

"No one jack shit. I came here for a goddamn drink so back off."

The stranger was about to ask again when he groaned in pain, clutching the side of his head in agony. The sound of heels caught Dante's attention and he watched as a blonde girl walked past them, smiling at the stranger. "Should have just let him go, Damon. You know how you tend to annoy anyone."

"Judgey," groaned out Damon as he shot a murderous glare in the direction of the center. Dante followed his gaze and found a young girl smirking in their direction, her eyes cold and her head resting on her palm. Her dark hair framed her face and Dante nodded in her direction. A thank you of sorts he supposed. She raised from her table and walked towards him. As she got closer, Damon looked more murderous.

"I think it's time you take your leave, Damon." she said coldly.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out Bonnie," growled the ice blue eyed man.

"Do that and you're gonna be looking for a new witch if you wanna find the motherfucking cure," she said casually. The traveler beside them arched an eyebrow. She knew he wasn't human. He felt different. A warmth and a malicious combination of auras came off of him. "And what would Elena think once she learns that you ripped her friend's throat out? You'll still be Damon the asshole."

"Watch it little witch," Damon said getting up. Dante got up with him, pulling Ebony from her bed and pressing her against Damon's stomach, turned up to make sure it hit an organ if he fired. "Packing heat are we?"

"Yeah well someone has to," Dante shot back. "Now I don't know what beef you've got with this girl but I'll tell you this. There won't be any ripping of throats or anything else. Got it?" He wasn't sure talking about the girl anymore. His pendant pulsed, flashes of his mother's death dancing in his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" the three turned to see a police woman and a dark skinned man. Bonnie, the girl behind Dante, frowned towards them as the dark skinned man glanced at her in disappointment. "Damon. Bonnie. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, Sheriff." Damon said smoothly.

"Actually," Dante began. He had a feeling that they knew what was going on. "There is," he said and fired Ebony, the bullet piercing Damon's shoulder. The vampire flew back, falling on the ground and clutching his injured area. The Grille irrupted into chaos. Customers ran out the room, leaving behind the five, along with the blonde girl who stood not too far off. Damon was up in an instant, ready to attack when Bonnie hit him with another aneurism.

"Who are you?" Sheriff Forbes demanded. She had her gun raised to him. Dante raised his hands about his head.

"Relax Sheriff, I'm not here to cause too much trouble." said the hellion. "I'll happily explain myself if I get another drink."

Bonnie moved to get him a bottle when her father stopped her. "Bonnie," he said in a warning tone. Bonnie glared at her, power flashing in her eyes. Rudy stepped back in fear, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Damon, Caroline and Dante. Now that Damon thought about it, Judgey was changing. He replayed her words.

"Try me old man," said the emerald eyed young woman. Dante smirked. He like her spark. She tossed him a bottle of Jack and he winked at her.

"Thanks doll face," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Talk," she demanded. He liked the firm tone she carried.

"Anything for you beautiful," he said and grinned when her glare deepened. "Hate to break it to you but your little headache trick won't work on me."

"Too bad," she said dryly.

"Who are you?" asked Sheriff Forbes. "What are you doing here?"

"What are most of you? A broken record?" Dante asked. "I'm not gonna repeat myself again so listen up. I came here for a drink. I've had long ass day. My name if of none of your fucking business."

Emerald eyes stepped forward, her eyes meeting his blue-grey ones. "What's your name?" she asked, her fingertips gliding along his arm. Both of them felt a heat rush through them but neither showed any signs of it. When he didn't answer, she decided to take the lead. "My name is Bonnie and since you're obviously not human yourself, I'll be honest. I'm a witch."

Dante's stoic expression turned into a grin. "No broom or black cat?" he joked.

"Sorry bud," she said. "So who are you?"

Damon rolled his eyes. A little bit of flirting and she thinks he's gonna give up his name just like that? Bullshit.

"You can call me Dante the demon killer," Dante smirked at her. "Nice ring right?"

"It's a mouthful," she said and his smirk turned into a full on smile at her innuendo. "But I think I'll just stick with Dante."

"Well Bonnie," he plays with her name, sing-songing it and he watches the shiver visual run down her spine. "I gotta make a living somehow. Any more questions?" he asked the Sheriff.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Nephilim, the offspring of an Angel and a Demon." Dante explained, feeling like he was back in The Order with Vergil. He flinched at the very thought of his brother. His brother made him think of his father which made him think of his mother. The pendent around his neck pulsed again.

"You're not here for Elena?" Damon asked.

"Who the fuck is that and what would she have for me?" Dante shot back. Damon didn't answer after a pause and the demon hunter scoffed. "I thought so. Now can I fucking leave already? I've got someplace to be."

"And just where might that be?" asked the man who Dante would guess was Bonnie's father.

"My hometown," Dante answered and sent another wink in Bonnie's direction. Sheriff Forbes nodded her head and allowed him to walk past. The hybrid brushed past Bonnie, both of them feeling a shock flow through them as he walked out the room.

"How are you Damon?" asked Liz.

"Fine," growled the vampire. "Now let me at the little shit."

Bonnie sent a rush of power towards him, enjoying the break and cracking of Damon's bones as he dropped to the floor and screamed in agony. The statement alone of Damon wanting to hurt Dante made her want to kill him. Her Grams' death and Abby's transformation into a vampire were suddenly in second place.

_"Go to him,"_ whispered a voice into her mind. It was female's voice. Warm and mothering. She felt as if she knew that voice. _"Go to him."_

Bonnie turned on her heel and walked out the Grille, ignoring her father's voice.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

****Dante paused when he felt a presence. He whirled around, Ebony and Ivory raised and found Bonnie staring at him. There was no fear in her eyes, just determination. He lowered his guns slowly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Take me with you," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what my hometown is full of?"

"Demons," she said without a beat. "My hometown is full of vampires, werewolves and a crossbreed of the two."

Dante stepped towards her. "Why do you want to leave? You're probably needed here."

"My best friend cares more about her boyfriend's brother, you know the asshole you just shot, then she does me or her own family. My other best friend has too much to worry about for me to do anything. My parents - well you've seen my dad and he's real work. My mom's a whole other story." Bonnie said and looked away for a moment before looking at him. "I'm done being pushed around and called for only when a spell is needed or my life means nothing to them."

Dante nodded his head. "Well sweetheart, I hope you've got a bag."

Bonnie smirked. "Give me half an hour and I'll meet you at the town's welcome sign."

Dante grinned. "It's a promise."

Half an hour later, Dante was leaning against the car he had stolen and looked up when he saw Bonnie walking towards him dressed in military boots, black pants, a crimson red top and a black leather jacket. He smirked, she looked hot. Her hair was wavy and flowed as she walked. He popped the trunk and she placed her bag in. He could see about three heavy books, some clothes and her basic hygiene set.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She closed the trunk and without warning, leaned over and pressed her lips to his. The demon-angel responded by grabbing her by her hips and flipping the position so that she was pressed against the car and he had her trapped. Their lips moved together as Dante picked her and placed her on the car, groaning as she grounded her hips against his. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, smiling as she moaned and then she nipped at his upper lip. Her hands moved from his hair down his chest and to his jeans, grinding their hips together to create a better fiction.

Dante pulled away, allowing her to breathe. He smirked and she grinned once she regained her breath. "Now I'm ready to go," she said. He moved back and she hopped off the car. She opened her car door and looked back at the town she would be leaving behind. And a thought came her to head. Aside from Tyler, Caroline and Matt, no one really gave a shit about her anymore. Jeremy showed it somewhat but there was nothing there. Elena was so stuck up Damon and Stefan's asses she didn't give a fuck how long she was there anymore. The Mikaelson family, the only one she ever felt sorry for was Finn.

Fuck em all, Bonnie thought to herself. "Fuck em all," she repeated aloud and she liked how it felt rolling off her tongue.

"Hey sweetheart, you changing your mind?" called the demon hunter in the driver's seat. She opened her door and slid in. "Thought you were gonna leave me hanging."

"Nope," she said and shut the door and buckled her seat. "So where we heading?"

"Limbo City," answered Dante. He gave her a once over and smiled. "How do you feel about another woman in my life?"

"She your girlfriend?" asked the witch.

"Nah," Dante said with a shrug. "We're just friends. I think you'll do nicely as girlfriend material though."

"I don't mind it then," she said.

With that answer, the hunter started up the car.

* * *

I do not own Vampire Daires, Devil May Cry or its characters. They belong to their owners. This is an opening one-shot to an idea in my head. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Read and Review

xoxo,

Izzie


End file.
